


Миссия невыполнима

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Samson&Dalila, Самсон и Далила в мире Звездных войн, Юмор, флафф, шпионские игры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Рей отправляется на "Превосходство", чтобы выведать слабое место Кайло Рена...





	Миссия невыполнима

После Крайта для Сопротивления наступили сложные времена. Некоторые из бойцов вернулись к своим семьям, кто-то предпочел скрыться в Неизведанных регионах или податься в космические пираты. Лея обратилась к своим родственникам из клана Наберри, и те согласились дать убежище опальной принцессе и ее друзьям.

Набу лежала в стороне от фронта, жизнь здесь текла размеренно и тихо, и о войне вспоминали главным образом в связи с повышением цен на импортные товары. Еще на этой планете было много зеленых лесов и прозрачных озер, так что при других обстоятельствах Рей сочла бы, что она на вершине счастья и больше ей нечего желать. Финн и Роуз в самом деле пребывали на вершине счастья: как только Роуз поправилась, они буквально не отлипали друг от друга; По дразнил их голубками и явно завидовал.

Лея Органа пользовалась популярностью, ей постоянно звонили журналисты, политики, представители каких-то некоммерческих организаций, приглашали что-то посетить, где-то выступить, принять участие в очередной конференции, посвященной проблемам демократии, дать интервью, написать книгу... Однако любая попытка завести разговор о кораблях и оружии словно бы наталкивалась на глухую стену.

— Если нам не одолеть Первый Порядок силой, — сказала она однажды, когда вся набуанская ячейка Сопротивления сидела за одним столом на террасе усадьбы Варыкино, — может быть, хитростью мы добьемся успеха.

— И какой же? — спросил По, который с недавних пор без энтузиазма относился к военным хитростям.

— Я никогда никому об этом не рассказывала, — начала генерал, — но когда я еще носила Бена, однажды вечером мне явился призрак моего отца. Он сказал, что у меня родится сын, который будет хорош собой, могуч, одарен Силой и величием своим превзойдет темных владык древности, но только мне следует оберегать его, так как вся его Сила будет заключена в его...

— В чем? — лейтенант Конникс решилась нарушить паузу.

— Не знаю, в этот момент я бросила в него чайник с кипятком, и он не успел докончить фразу.

За столом пронесся разочарованный вздох.

— Не стоило ему говорить мне, что мой сын станет темным владыкой. — Лея отогнала осу от вазочки с сахаром. — Но у нас есть зацепка. Существует какой-то способ лишить Верховного лидера Первого Порядка всей его Силы. Осталось только выведать какой.

— Угу, — буркнул По, — жаль только, что никого из нас Верховный лидер не приглашал в свой круг доверия.

Рей кашлянула:

— Вообще-то я вам тоже кое-чего не рассказывала...

***

Кайло так удивился, что даже забыл обидеться за прошлый отказ и сломанный меч. Рей ожидала наручников, пыточного кресла, проверок, но самое неприятное, что ей пришлось вытерпеть в процессе инфильтрации, — это несколько пресс-конференций с рассказами о том, как она разочаровалась в Сопротивлении, демократии и джедаизме. Кайло сидел рядом с блуждающей улыбкой на лице и кивал в такт ее словам, как будто слушал музыку.

Он всерьез взялся учить ее, так что весь день Рей проводила в библиотеке за голокронами или в тренировочном зале, а вечером принимала душ и падала без сил на кровать в своих просторных апартаментах. На выведывание и вынюхивание совсем не оставалось времени. Рей поняла, что надо менять подход.

— Ты такой сильный, — сказала она однажды после спарринга как бы невзначай.

— Что? — Кайло обернулся.

В огромном тренировочном зале они остались одни, последние. Рей сидела на скамье, вытянув перед собой гудящие от усталости ноги. Кайло в одиночестве делал заминку. Черная майка прилипла к телу от пота, голые плечи и руки блестели под светом ламп.

— Ты очень сильный, — повторила Рей, чувствуя, как щеки заливает жар. Все же одно дело вешать лапшу на уши журналистам, другое... — Я имею в виду, не физически, хотя и это тоже... — На всякий случай она старалась смотреть в пол. — Я уже довольно много знаю о Силе, о темных и светлых одаренных былых времен. И когда я сравниваю то, что знаю, и то, что я вижу перед собой, я понимаю, что никто из них не мог бы сравниться...

Кайло застыл на месте с приоткрытым ртом. Рей украдкой метнула в него взгляд и заметила, как розовеют его щеки, шея, кончики ушей, торчащие из спутанных волос...

— Мне просто интересно, как тебе... удается? Все это? 

— Ты имеешь в виду, откуда я получаю Силу? — Он вздохнул, так что его мощная грудь сделалась еще больше, и шагнул к ней. — Ах, Рей... Я уже думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

— Что? — Рей поднялась на ноги, движимая какой-то неясной тревогой, и оказалась с Кайло лицом к лицу, буквально в пяди от его разгоряченного тела.

— Страсть дает мне Силу. — Кайло смотрел в упор, и в его бархатных глазах было что-то незнакомое, пугающее и притягательное одновременно... — Хочешь испытать это на себе?

— Ну да, — кивнула Рей. Глупо было отказываться, почти добравшись до цели.

Кайло бережно взял ее лицо в свои большие теплые ладони, приблизил к себе...

А дальше все было как в тумане.

***

Как-то поздним утром, когда Кайло убыл на заседание штаба, а Рей направлялась из столовой в ангар, неприметный дроид-уборщик подъехал к ней в коридоре и протянул чип памяти со словами: «Вы обронили, госпожа». Рей хотела возразить, что это не ее, но вспомнила про шпионскую сеть дроидов, которую курировал C-3PO.

Рей числилась во флоте на особом положении, с допуском механика и пилота-испытателя, но с правом появляться и отлучаться, когда ей вздумается. Задумывался ли Кайло, когда оформлял ей этот статус, что таким образом открывает ей неограниченный доступ ко всем уязвимостям техники Первого Порядка? Так или иначе, Рей дорожила этим подарком более всех: к истребителям она питала бескорыстную любовь.

Она забралась в кабину СИДа, запросила вылет, и, чуть удалившись от флагмана, положила машину в дрейф, чтобы просмотреть послание без посторонних глаз. Генерал Органа писала, что Финн, Роуз, Чуи и По, хвала Силе, живы и здоровы, и вообще в последнее время дела у Сопротивления пошли на лад, атак на базы и арестов среди сочувствующего Республике населения стало гораздо меньше, продвижение Первого Порядка замедлилось, и, кстати, ей уже предлагали в бессрочный лизинг два звездных разрушителя, правда, с такими политическими требованиями в нагрузку, что с принятием предложения она решила повременить. «В любом случае, что бы ты ни предпринимала до сих пор, девочка моя, продолжай в том же духе, у тебя явно получается». Письмо заканчивалось инструкциями, как передать Сопротивлению то, что удалось узнать в рамках миссии. 

Рей вздохнула в смешанных чувствах. Она пробыла на «Превосходстве» больше двух месяцев — достаточный срок, чтобы что-то узнать. Что и говорить, за это время ее представления о Верховном лидере Первого Порядка обогатились такими подробностями, которых не знала до нее ни одна живая душа. 

Как меняется его лицо в приливе страсти и голос становится низким и густым, а взгляд рассеянным от наслаждения... Как рассыпаются по подушке черные кудри, которые так приятно перебирать и пропускать сквозь пальцы... Какие мягкие у него губы и что могут сотворить с ней его поцелуи, не говоря уж о большем... Каким нежным и настойчивым он может быть...

Она узнала так много...

Но все это совершенно не приближало к разгадке. Они тратили на страсть по нескольку часов каждый день, почти все свободное время, и Кайло говорил, что никогда не чувствовал себя таким сильным. Но, во-первых, они так и не собрались поставить чистый эксперимент с замерами и контролем (вот с контролем постоянно что-то не ладилось). Во-вторых, Рей совершенно не представляла, как теперь лишить его этого источника Силы. Ведь — в-третьих — слабым Кайло не был и в те времена, когда ничем таким не занимался вовсе (он сам сказал). Определенно, призрак Вейдера в своем пророчестве имел в виду что-то другое.

Рей Силой расплавила чип и стала думать. То, что она ищет, должно быть у нее под носом. Что-то, с чем Кайло не расстается и не расставался еще до того, как попал к Сноуку в ученики. Что он ревниво оберегает от посягательств... в смысле, что-то, кроме нее самой.

Сигнал вызова прервал ее размышления.

— Душа моя, ты помнишь, что нам сегодня лететь на Корусант? — зазвучал в наушниках томный голос Кайло. — Приземляйся. Нам еще переодеться, принять ванну...

— Если надо лететь, то зачем приземляться? — неловко отшутилась Рей.

— Принять ванну... — повторил Кайло с нажимом, и Рей внезапно бросило в жар.

— Да, мой лидер, — мурлыкнула она и сама удивилась, как убедительно у нее получается.

Где-то два часа спустя — Рей как раз успела помыться, высушиться, упаковаться в платье и терпеливо ждала, когда дроид-парикмахер сделает ей прическу, а дроид-визажист наложит макияж, приличествующий спутнице Верховного лидера, — Кайло наконец вышел из ванной — довольный, распаренный, одетый в одно лишь полотенце, обернутое вокруг головы.

— Рей, ты не брала мою пенку для волос?

— Нет. Не знаю, может, парикмахер взял. Я вообще не знаю, как она выглядит, — призналась Рей.

И тут у нее в голове будто щелкнуло.

Кайло носит волосы длиннее, чем все нормальные мужчины.

И проводит за мытьем головы не меньше часа.

У него больше средств по уходу за волосами, чем Рей в состоянии вообразить.

И всем этим уходом он занимается сам, не доверяя парикмахерам.

И его волосы, что и говорить, выглядят шикарно — даже после целого дня в шлеме, после сна, после марш-броска, Рей даже подумывала, что тут не обошлось без Силы...

Потому что действительно не обошлось, ведь это и есть его сокровище, то, в чем заключена вся его Сила, да, да, это волосы! Как она раньше не догадалась?

— А, вот, нашел! — Кайло радостно обернулся к ней с флакончиком в руках. — Бедная моя, сидишь как на иголках. Ну потерпи, еще немного и пойдем.

***

Рей все-таки успела до отлета передать весточку Сопротивлению. Но она не ожидала, что агентурная сеть настолько широка и оперативна в реагировании. Когда в апартаментах на Корусанте дроид-носильщик преспокойно выложил рядом с ее вещами неприметную серую коробочку, которой точно не было в багаже, ее сердце забилось быстрее, но не сказать, чтоб радостнее.

Она открыла посылку глубокой ночью, когда Кайло спал, разметавшись по широкой кровати. Ночи любви всегда оставляли его без сил. Рей осторожно выползла из-под его руки, напоследок бросила взгляд на безмятежное белое лицо в ореоле тьмы. Не прикрытая одеялом грудь мерно вздымалась, полосы света неспящего города пробегали по рельефным мускулам. Рей бесшумно вышла в ванную и на всякий случай включила воду.

В коробочке лежала машинка для стрижки волос. 

Рей тяжело вздохнула. Что-то внутри нее яростно противилось нападению на спящего. Особенно после того, что Кайло рассказывал ей о предательстве Люка. Он доверял ей настолько, что делился своими страхами. Он ни разу не заподозрил ее ни в чем, хотя стоило бы. Он был таким ласковым, заботливым, чутким все время с ее прихода... 

Рей одернула себя. Пусть он был добр к ней, он все равно остается тираном, Верховным лидером организации, поработившей галактику. Она не променяет долг на побрякушки, не станет стелиться перед Кайло Реном, точно бездомная собачонка, лишь за то, что он приласкал и накормил ее. Она исполнит то, ради чего она здесь!

***

Чудовищный вопль, грохот и звон за стеной вырвали ее из сна. Рей расправила затекшие ноги и неловко поднялась с пола. Вчера она, не в силах вернуться на место своего преступления, сбежала из спальни в самый дальний конец квартиры и сидела там, обхватив колени и привалившись к холодной поверхности панорамного окна, пока не отключилась — видимо, уже под утро.

— Кайло? — позвала она, осторожно подходя к двери. — Кайло, что случилось?

За стеной словно бушевал ураган, но это ничего не значило. Кайло, с его-то живой массой, ничего не стоило разнести дом и без помощи Силы.

— Рей? Рей, нет, не входи! — донеслось из-за двери, и Рей уловила в его голосе панику.

Конечно же, она вошла. Как и ожидалось, спальня была перевернута вверх дном, пол усыпан битым стеклом, в открытой двери в ванную виднелось разбитое зеркало. Кайло сидел на краю кровати, ссутулив могучую спину, и прикрывал руками голову.

— Не смотри на меня. Не смотри...

— Да что такое? У тебя кровь, дай сюда. — Рей отняла его ладонь от макушки.

— Порезался. Ерунда.

— Дай полечу. Или ты сам? — Рей надо было как-то проверить результат своей диверсии.

— Джедайская мерзость. — Кайло равнодушно протянул ей руку и сел ровно.

— Ох, ну и видок у тебя, — вырвалось у Рей.

Рей так привыкла к его лицу в обрамлении роскошных пышных волос, что без этого обрамления все его черты: и крупный мужественный нос, и полные губы, и угловатая челюсть со слегка скошенным назад подбородком, и, главное, большие уши, торчащие по бокам головы, как солнечные батареи СИД-истребителя, — казались несообразными, слишком крупными и... комичными. Он был похож на штурмовика-новобранца, а не на властелина галактики.

Кайло свирепо фыркнул, вырвал руку и попытался сбежать в ванную.

— Гаденыш, урод, завистливое ничтожество.... — донеслось до Рей. — Я его по стенке размажу.

— Кто урод? — переспросила она с тревогой.

— Хакс, кто же еще. Узнаю дурацкие шуточки, которым его научили в военной академии. Надо было догадаться, что накануне моей коронации он попытается устроить какую-нибудь пакость. Я запланировал церемонию, величественней которой не знала галактика, а теперь она превратится в фарс! Какой, скажите на милость, Император Галактики с такими ушами?!

— По-моему, не так уж все страшно, — робко возразила Рей. — Уши как уши.

— Я не нуждаюсь в жалости, — огрызнулся Кайло, но все же, как будто на секунду поверив Рей, стал рассматривать свое отражение в осколке зеркала. — Я бы давно сделал пластическую операцию, но в них вся моя Сила. Вдруг она уменьшится?

— Что? — остолбенела Рей.

— Знаю, звучит странно. — Кайло обернулся к ней. — Когда мне было семь лет, мальчишки во дворе дразнили меня из-за ушей. Тогда мне явился призрак моего деда и рассказал, что в них заключена Сила, какой не было ни у одного из Темных владык древности, что я обязательно стану великим ситхом, а раз так, то нечего плакать, вместо этого надо пойти и надрать задницы обидчикам.

— И что?

— Я так и сделал, они нажаловались родителям, мама решила, что я слишком агрессивный, и сдала меня в школу дяди Люка. Дальше ты знаешь.

Рей внимательно разглядывала его уши. Круглые, с маленькими аккуратными мочками, розовые на просвет, как набуанские морские раковины. Рей нравилось покусывать их во время любовных игр...

— С другой стороны, — задумчиво добавил Кайло, — если я уже сильнейший в галактике адепт Темной стороны и все обитаемые миры скоро окажутся у моих ног... какая разница, как я вы... Рей, Рей, ну что ты плачешь? Все в порядке, все хорошо, ну не переживай так... Подумаешь — уши...


End file.
